


That One Fic With The Foot Fetish

by gesuotome (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, foot fetish kink thing idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gesuotome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jinyoung wanted to do was read his book. (Instead he accidentally finds out about Jackson’s foot fetish.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Fic With The Foot Fetish

The door handle rattled and Jinyoung could hear the sound of keys clicking from the couch. Jackson’s probably back home from the interview that he had earlier on, Jinyoung guesses, going back to the book he was reading. The rest of the members are scattered around the dorm, Mark and Yugyeom are on the couch as well watching television, Jaebum’s taking a nap and Bambam and Youngjae are making something in the kitchen. Recently they’ve been so busy with practice that they’ve barely had any time to lazy around like this.

“Guys, I’m back!” Jackson chimes as he enters the living room. Jinyoung only hums in response glancing at him for barely a second before he continues reading, he’s too engrossed in his book to give much response.

“Hey,” Mark greets, scooting over to offer him a seat on the couch between Jinyoung and himself.

“Welcome back, hyung,”

“Thanks— Hey Jinyoung,” Jackson bumps Jinyoung’s shoulder.

“Hi,” He mutters back, not even bothering to glance up this time as he shoots him a flicker of a smile.

Jackson prods at his side after staring at him for a bit, waiting for a better reaction. Jinyoung’s lips press together into a thin line as he tries to ignore him.

The poking only gets more incessant until it escalates into full out tickling.

“Jackson!” Jinyoung’s laughing but he tries to stifle it with a weak wavering frown.

“Yeah?” He grabs the book from Jinyoung’s hands, “Sorry I couldn’t hear you with this book in the way.” He laughs running off.

“You little—” Jinyoung chases after Jackson, frustrated at how Jackson always manages to get ahead by a few centimeters every time he’s almost just within his grasp.

He flees into Yugyeom and Bambam’s room, quickly slipping into Jinyoung’s room. The two practically play tug of war with the bedroom door as Jackson tries to shut to door and as Jinyoung tries to pull it open.

“And now you’re going to lock me out of my own room?” He yanks the door handle hard and finally manages to squeeze through into his room. He slams the door loudly behind him, tackling Jackson for the book.

They tumble down onto the mattress during their tussle, Jackson’s stuck as Jinyoung presses his weight down on his chest with a hand, teetering haphazardly as he strains his arm to grab back the book from Jackson’s outstretched hand.

Jackson seizes the opportunity, tipping Jinyoung’s weight, he pushes Jinyoung down on his back by the shoulders. Jinyoung struggles under his grip, squirming and thrashing under Jackson. He flails his arms, trying to smack Jackson as Jackson tickles his sensitive waist. Jinyoung bursts into laughter and gasps for air when he goes for his ribs.

Somewhere along the way Jackson tosses the long forgotten book, busying his hands with tickling Jinyoung instead. Over time, skirting, light touches get heavier and smoother; Jackson cups his cheeks, bringing their lips together.

“What were we doing here again?” Jinyoung asks as his laughter dies down and his breaths even out.

“We’re here because you didn’t greet me right,”

Jinyoung jolts when Jackson suddenly presses down on his shoulders, grabbing his chin to turn his head to the side as he blows into Jinyoung’s ear. This is were Jinyoung really begins to struggle, he simply can’t stand anything touching his ears, for some reason it just peeves him.

“Don’t do that,” Jinyoung tries to shove Jackson off, tossing his head from side to side but Jackson dumps his weight onto his chest, a hand gripping his wrist as another holds his head still.

“Do what?” Jackson guffaws, successfully keeping Jinyoung at bay for those few moments.

However Jinyoung eventually manages to throw off Jackson’s centre. Once again they engage in a seemingly endless scuffle.

“Stop—” Jinyoung presses his foot on his crotch, a surprisingly easy task despite the tangle of limbs they’re caught in. He grinds down on it, hoping that Jackson would stop when a moan cuts through the air.

The struggle stops momentarily and their knotted limbs stay unnaturally still as Jinyoung registers feeling of Jackson’s cock hardening against his foot. Carefully he tries to shift it away, but he only manages to makes things worse by accidentally brushing up Jackson’s length.

“Jackson are you…?”

Without a doubt he was. There was nothing left to do but make the most out of this, Jinyoung thinks. Silence hangs between them. Jinyoung arches his foot, slowly sliding it up the length of Jackson’s clothed cock, gradually increasing the pressure ever so slightly as Jackson lets slip of a groan. A smirk tugs at the corner of Jinyoung’s lips.

He hooks his toes on the waistband of Jackson’s sweatpants tugging at them, Jackson removes both his pants and underwear hastily at one go. His head’s thrown back as he gasps, Jinyoung ruts his foot against his cock and Jackson can’t help but buck his hips along with it. The arch of Jinyoung’s feet glide up and down slowly from the base to the tip, the curve fitting nicely up against the side of his length. Jackson’s eyes slip shut, he rolls up his hips, gasping out Jinyoung’s name.

“Stop teasing,” Jackson breathes, biting on his lips as Jinyoung increases the pressure.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” His feet lightly trace up the sides of his dick.

“Just come here already—”

Jinyoung’s toes rub around the sensitive head of his cock in circular motions. Jackson’s breath hitches.

“No,” Precum begins to gather at the tip, it trickles down the side as Jinyoung smears it across the length of his cock.

Jinyoung bunches his pants down around his thighs, grabbing some lube from the nightstand. He wraps his slippery fingers around his own length, firmly pulling long strokes on his cock as he teases Jackson’s. His head tilts slightly as he moans softly, he’s now working Jackson’s cock in a rather dismissive fashion.

The girth of Jackson’s shaft fits snuggly between Jinyoung’s toes, he groans as Jinyoung fits them just below the head, squeezing the area slightly before jerking it off at a steady pace. Jackson begins to moan, the grip around his cock was much tighter compared to when Jinyoung was using the arches of his feet. He squirms, resisting the urge to thrust up.

Jinyoung’s legs quiver slightly at the strain when he starts tugging faster at his length, lying down on his back to free up a hand as he touches himself, smoothing his hands along his inner thigh; he groans as he rakes thin lines into his soft skin, traveling further down to stroke his perineum and run lightly over his balls. A sigh-like moan escaping past his lips as he palms the head of his dick, twisting his wrist when he works the rest of his length.

Jackson’s hands twitch.

“Can we—” Jackson stops when Jinyoung removes his feet from his cock.

“We’re out of condoms,”

Jackson groans.

“I have another idea,” Jinyoung tosses the lube over to Jackson, he scoots up a little, raising his legs and placing the soles of his feet together.

“It’ll be just like fucking me,” He pokes a finger through the enclosed space between his feet to demonstrate.

“Except much looser,” He laughs.

Jackson has no objections as he shifts up onto his knees, positioning his length. His cock slips in and out of the opening easily initially but Jinyoung twists his feet slightly, closing up the gap making Jackson hisses at the unexpected tightness.

His breaths get ragged, he moans, and beads of sweat to roll down his temples as he thrust into the gap.

“You’re really into this foot thing huh?” He pants, his eyes flicker between Jackson’s cock and his face.

“Shush,”

Their lips collide and their tongues tangle, just like when they bicker. Jinyoung smiles against his lips as Jackson groans and there’s the sound of wet smacking and several other obscene noises filling the room. Jinyoung sighs and moans into Jackson’s mouth twisting his head slightly, a hand still pumping his cock steadily while Jackson thrusts his hips fast and desperate.

The pitch and tone of his moans are an equal match to his desperate thrusts, the heat’s burning and coiling in his lower abdomen, his toes curl and thighs tremble. With a grunt, he splatters his cum onto Jinyoung’s torso.

He gives Jackson a moment to catch his breath first before wrapping his legs around Jackson’s back, jerking him down towards him. “I’m not done yet.”

“You’re lucky that I like this flavour,” Jackson huffs as he takes in Jinyoung’s length. He closes his eyes as he wraps his lips around his cock, sucking it hard as he bobs his head up and down on his cock. Jinyoung cusses, a hand gripping at Jackson’s hair, his knees fold up and shivers rack through his body as he moans.

Jackson licks a long broad stripe from the base to the head of his dick before he takes in his cock once more, wrapping his fingers around his length to stroke it as he works up and down Jinyoung’s cock. Jinyoung’s back arches clear off the bed as Jackson swirls his tongue around the tip of his dick. Both hands tug at his short hair as Jinyoung fucks Jackson’s mouth, thrusting up roughly into the moist warmth as he comes.

“That was weird,” Jinyoung heaves a breath. “You’re weird.” He wipes the sticky mixture of lube and cum on the soles of his feet onto Jackson’s ass.

“Do you want me to leave cum on everything you own?” Jackson sticks his tongue out and lets the cum in his mouth spill onto Jinyoung’s thigh.

“Do you want some on your face too?”

“Why not? I’ve already got your spunk in my mouth anyway,”

Jinyoung clamps his face between his slippery feet, rubbing the gunk into his cheeks.

“Wow. Thanks,”

Jinyoung laughs, Jackson rolls onto his side and they stay silent for a while.

“We smell disgusting, this is all your fault.”

“Just open a window and let the sweat dry up, we’ll be fine.” Jackson waves his hand dismissively, getting up to get a box of tissues.

They use almost all of the remaining tissues to clean up their mess. The low hum of the small electric fan fits comfortably between the short period of shared silence. Jackson sits on the floor right in front of fan as he switches speed setting to it’s highest.

Jinyoung opens up the window to air out the stench of sweat and sex from the room. He situates himself next to Jackson, closing his eyes as he lets the minimal breeze of the fan cool him off.

“Jackson, you suck,” He sighs, stretching out his limbs as he lies down on the floor.

“Yeah I did, and you liked it. Poor choice of words, Jinyoung," He laughs, earning himself a kick on his side.


End file.
